The Best Gift of All
by Christal-R
Summary: It's her birthday and it was an unhappy one for her. But then someone made it all better for her. ::One shot:: Dedicated to xAttitudex!


**A/N: I just got a really good idea for a one shot today. I hope you all like it, especially the Birthday Girl since it's dedicated to her lol. Happy Birthday Mikki! :)**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**--**

**The Best Gift of All **

It was supposed to be good day for her.

Then why was she feeling miserable?

She was lying on her stomach on her bed watching a rerun of her favorite show One Tree Hill, though her brown eyes weren't focusing fully on the screen because her mind was somewhere else.

She shouldn't have been inside her hotel room right now. Right? She should have been with her friends. Right?

But no she wasn't. Today was supposed to be a special day her. Her _big_ day. And what had she gotten out of that?

No presents. No cards. Not even a phone call. Not even a hug.

So you could say that her birthday didn't turn out great as she would like it to be.

She could have gone shopping with her girlfriends but they didn't have the time for that now.

Mickie sighed. Why did her birthday had to be on the same day as Raw?

It wasn't like she wasn't happy about that. At least that was the exciting part. To celebrate her birthday while at the same time, she would go and do what she loved to do and that was to wrestle.

Today would have been great if she had people to celebrate with her but now they weren't any. Her friends had some other things to do on their agendas so Mickie was left on her own.

Since they were so busy with some many things, wasn't her birthday even mentioned among them at all?

It didn't seem that way to her. Otherwise they wouldn't have told her a 'Good Morning Birthday Girl!' if they had known that today was a very special day for her.

_Some day it turns out to be…._

She cupped her hands under her chin as she turned back to the television once more. She heard a knock on the door and Mickie got up to answer it.

"Oh…hey…" She was a little disappointed as she had really hoped it was her girlfriends. But at the same time, she was surprised to see a man standing at her doorway.

"Hey Mickie," he said with a small smile.

"Chris…" Never did she expect a visit from Chris Jericho, of all people. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Maria. Is she there?"

"No she's not," said Mickie.

"Will she be back anytime soon?"

"To be honest I have no idea," Mickie sighed. "I don't where she is but she told me that she has things to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh okay then. Well I guess I'll check back with her tomorrow then."

"Yeah sure."

Chris made a nod and smiled. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh I'm just watching TV. Nothing too exciting." She made a slight laugh.

"Okay," said Chris with a chuckle. "Well I'm off now to take a walk."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah. You want to join me?"

"I guess I'll go," said Mickie with a shrug. "I don't have anything to do anyway. Give me a minute to get my jacket."

"Take your time. I'll wait out here."

Mickie nodded and closed the door. She stepped out of her room a minute later with a denim jacket over her baby pink tube top.

"Let's go," she said with a weak smile to cover a bit of sadness she was feeling inside.

"Alright. After you," Chris said when the elevator doors opened. Mickie giggled and went in with Chris following behind.

**XxxxxX**

They walked out of the lobby together and were greeted by the cool evening breeze. Mickie loved to take a walk on a night like these. Maybe taking a leisure walk with Chris wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So how have you been?" Chris asked.

"I'm okay." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Mickie signed. "Oh I'm just feeling sad."

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because today was supposed to be the greatest day ever…and now it's the worst day of my life…."

"How come?"

Mickie made a weak sigh. "Today's my birthday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Mickie muttered.

Chris beamed. "Happy Birthday then."

She looked at him and made a small smile in appreciation. "Thank you."

"But today's supposed to be a happy day, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," said Mickie with a soft chuckle. "But for me, it's not a happy one."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear. So are you saying that your friends forgot your birthday?"

"Yeah you could say that," said Mickie with a sigh. "They have their own agendas to deal with. But whatever. I'll get over it somehow."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to forget like that. We all forget sometimes."

"That's true," Mickie agreed. "It's just wish that they remember my special day and to give at least give me a birthday greeting, you know? I don't care about the presents. Just those two little words would make my day brighter."

Chris smiled. "I understand. But don't fret. Your day is not over yet. You can still be happy. You got a few hours!"

"Yeah," said Mickie with a slight chuckle before she sighed to herself. She was starting to think about not bothering to celebrate anymore.

"Okay this question may be random but what's your favorite color?" Chris asked.

"Pink."

"Oh man I should have gotten that answer easy."

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked him, confused by his response.

"Well you're wearing a pink top." Chris laughed.

Mickie looked down at her top. She laughed. "Oh right. So I am."

Chris chuckled. "I'm going to get something. Wait here."

"Okay." She watched him disappeared into a flower shop.

"You're back," Mickie said with a smile when he came back out a minute later.

"Yep."

"And what is that you got behind your back?" she asked with curiosity. He had one arm hiding behind his back.

Chris smirked and brought out his arm, revealing a pink rose in his hand.

"Oh, Chris. For me?"

"Yes for you," Chris smiled contently.

Mickie took the rose and took a whiff of it. "Aw you're so sweet."

"I thought that you should have at least a little something as a gift, even though it's not, you know, wrapped in pretty wrapping paper."

Mickie laughed. "Well I love it anyway. Thank you."

She leant on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. His cheeks turned light pink after she did so. Mickie couldn't help but to blush as well. But she still smiled and Chris smiled in return.

**XxxxxX**

"It's ten o'clock already," Chris said as they went through the glass doors of the lobby. "We only walked for about forty two minutes…and thirty five seconds. No wait. Make that thirty six since we just stepped in the lobby."

Mickie laughed. "You're crazy."

Chris shrugged and made a chuckle. "Well I have to get the time right."

"Yeah sure," said Mickie with a roll of the eyes and chuckled.

"Hey have you checked out the ball room?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"I was just thinking of places to check out," Chris smirked. "I know it may sound boorrrriiinnng but still you can't go back to your room just yet. You need to have some fun!"

Mickie giggled. "Well actually I don't mind checking it out. I've always wondered what it's like up there."

"Great!" said Chris with a grin. "Top floor here we come! Shall we?" Chris offered his arm to her.

"Yes we shall," Mickie beamed, linking arms with him.

They got to the top floor of the hotel at last and they stepped out of the elevator, on their way to the ball room. As they turned a corner, they looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thanks for cheering me up when my day turned out to be an actual disaster. I really appreciate that."

Chris chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm happy to see you smile."

Mickie smiled. She looked ahead of her. "Oh there it is."

"Alright, we found it!"

They went toward the big brown double doors. There was a sign that marked _Ball Room _on it.

"Here we are," said Chris. His hand was on the doorknob. He was about to open it but then hesitated.

"What is it?" Mickie asked.

"I just thought of something," Chris smirked. "I think that you should do the honors, Birthday Girl." He made his gesture with his hand, pointing to the doors.

"Well okay then," Mickie chuckled. Let's see what the room is like!"

So she turned the doorknob and pushed the door inwards. The minute she opened her heart suddenly jolted when a shout made her jump.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh. My. God." Mickie covered her mouth. She was in total shock. Her brown eyes scanned around the huge room and saw that it was nicely decorated. Here was a banner stuck on the wall and it said: _Happy Birthday Mickie_. There was also balloon drop rigging up high on the ceiling.

There were so many superstars from the three brands and all on them had big smiles on their faces. Hundreds of eyes were looking at the brunette woman who was utterly speechless.

"Wow," said Chris. "Looks like we've found a party. Good thing we come up here huh?"

Mickie looked at Chris and then to the smiling crowd. Then at Chris. And then looked at the crowd again.

"So…are you planning to stand there like a lamppost?" Maria chuckled with amusement.

"Come onnnn," John moaned. "We've worked our asses off here for the whole day. We would really appreciate it if you would say something!"

And she did. With a big smile at that.

"Oh you guys!! You did all of this for me?"

"We sure did."

Mickie looked up at Chris. "You mean you're part of this too?"

"Yep," said Chris with a smirk. "Surprised?"

"Totally! You made me believe that you were actually looking for Maria!"

"Well that's part of the plan," said Maria matter of factly. She giggled.

"Aw this is…this is…absolutely amazing!" said Mickie with tears falling from her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with happiness. "I really thought everyone has forgotten about me."

"How could we forget our sweet energetic Mickie James?" Ashley asked, faking a look of disbelief.

"I couldn't imagine us doing that," said Trish with a smile.

"Okay girls, time for a birthday hug!" Maria grinned.

The three best friends went around Mickie and hugged her.

"Thank you!" said Mickie with a smile.

"Hold on right there," said Cody Rhodes. He had a camera in hand. "This is perfect to take a snapshot."

The four women smiled for the camera. Then someone stepped in front of the group and went down on one knee, striking a pose. The crowd laughed at this.

"Chris! Get out of there!" Cody yelled. "This is a girl group picture."

Chris stood back up with a frown on his face. "Well sorry that I don't…." He made an air quote with his two hands as he said, "fit in."

The crowd burst into laughter and then soon enough a flash came out from the camera as Cody took a picture.

"Hey Mister DJ, put some music on!" Trish's boyfriend Randy Orton said.

"That's what I'm about to do!"

Mickie looked across the room to see a man standing behind, with the headphones around his neck. She smiled when she saw Maria's boyfriend Jeff Hardy with the DJ box.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't hear youuuu," Jeff said with his hand by ear. "Are you guys ready to rock?!"

"YEAHHH!" The crowd shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Release the balloons monkeys!" Chris yelled, pointing to the balloon drop.

"Ai ai captain!" said Shawn with a salute. He pushed a button and then a explosion was heard above them. Brightly colored balloons and confetti rained from the ceiling. Then the song _Dance Dance_ by Fall Out Boy blasted through the speakers. The crowd was caught up in the euphoria as they past the balloons around.

Mickie let out her emotions as she let another tear fall from her eye. But it wasn't out of sadness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man who was responsible from bringing her to the ball room in the first place. Chris smiled at her and winked. Mickie couldn't help but smile.

**XxxxxX**

"Okay everybody the cake is here!" Shawn said an hour later. Sitting on a tray in his hand was a triple decker chocolate fudge cake. The tiny flames were dancing from side to side on the tips of the candles. Everyone gathered around him and Mickie.

"Aw Shawn!" Mickie squealed, clasping her hands together. "I love it!"

"Shawn!" Trish yelled in disbelief. She looked from the cake to him. "Her name is spelt wrong!"

The birthday looked at cake and realized that she was right. She read the writing that was done with white icing.

_Happy Birthday Mikki_

"You messed up the cake man!" John protested.

"It's not my fault!" Shawn snapped. "Blame the person who took the order!"

Mickie laughed. "Oh forget about that. You guys are too amazing so I'll accept the cake anyway."

"Alright then," said Shawn with a smile.

"Let's all sing the birthday song!" Ashley grinned. "Ready? One. Two. Three!"

"Happy Birthday to you," the crowd sang. "Happy Birthday to you…."

They continued on singing and when they were done, they cheered.

"Go on," said Paul London with a smile. "Blow the candles and make a wish."

Mickie grinned. "Okay." Mickie thought for a moment. It had to be a perfect wish. Then she blew the candles. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Alright! Let the music play!" said John. "Mister DJ, do your stuff!"

Soon the music started playing again as Natasha Bedingfield's _Love Like This _began to play from the speakers and the crowd began to dance.

"Great party huh?" Maria asked the birthday girl with a chuckle.

"Great? It was totally awesome!" Mickie exclaimed. "This is the best birthday ever! You guys rock!"

"Yeah we know," said Trish with a grin. "But it's only one person who has done all of this."

"Yeah?" Mickie asked. She really had thought that they were the ones who had planned the party since they weren't around for the whole day. "If it's not you guys, then who did it?"

"Oh someone by the name of…hmm let's see…" Ashley tapped a finger on her chin as to pretend to be thinking. "Chris Jericho?"

"Chris?" Mickie's eyes widen by the revelation.

"Yep. He was the one who asked the hotel manager to use this room for one night." Trish explained. "He was the one who said that he would take you out of the hotel for a while we're up here making last minute adjustments. We did all the decorating and to order the cake and all that. But Chris was the planner of the party."

"I don't believe this…." Mickie trailed off. She was really touched by what he had done for her.

"You better!" Ashley grinned. "Now I better go. I think John is going to die if I don't dance with him!"

"Yeah same with Randy," Trish laughed. "Catch ya later girl!"

Ashley and Trish gave Mickie a hug before the two women joined the two men boyfriends and disappeared into the crowd.

Mickie turned to Maria and couldn't help but to laugh at amazement. "I can't believe he planned all of this the whole time!"

"Yeah a huge surprise for you wasn't it?" Maria asked with a smile.

"It really was," Mickie beamed. She looked around. "I wonder where he is."

"I think I saw him out in the balcony," said Maria.

"Okay. I'll check there then."

"Cool. Well I'm going to hang around with my dj-ing boyfriend," Maria smirked. "Catch ya later!"

"Later!" Mickie hugged Maria before disappearing into the crowd. Peering through the French doors, she saw Chris looking out at the view of the city outside.

"Hey Chris," Mickie spoke up.

Chris turned around as he heard a voice behind him. And a smile came on his face instantly.

"Hey Birthday Girl. Having a good time?"

"Oh yes definitely." Mickie stood beside and looked out at the view of the city lights.

"Good to hear."

"The girls told me that you planned all of this." Mickie looked across at him. Chris grinned.

"Me? I didn't know anything about it. I only wanted to check out the ballroom."

"Chris!" Mickie slapped him playfully on his arm. "I think you've done enough covering up."

"Okay fine," Chris rolled his eyes before chuckling. "So yes it was me."

"But how did you know that it's my birthday today?" Mickie asked.

"Your best friends told me," Chris said with a grin.

"Oh no wonder," Mickie laughed.

"Yep." Chris chuckled. "So now you realized that you're not forgotten after all."

Mickie made a smile. "Yeah. I feel so idiotic now."

"Oh don't be! It's like you know about what went on behind the scenes. I had to make you think that way so you know, the plan can be properly executed."

"And boy did it!" Mickie laughed. "Thank you Chris. For making this happen."

"Anything for you," Chris whispered with a smile.

So they went back to watching the view together for a moment. The music was still heard playing from the inside.

"So what did you wish for?" Chris asked.

"I can't tell you," said Mickie as she mocked a look of horror. "Then it won't come true!"

"What if it already has?" Chris chuckled.

"No it hasn't. Actually I think I can make it happen."

"Really? Chris raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "How?"

Mickie smiled and said nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and while standing on her tip toes, she brought his face toward hers and caught his lips in hers. The kiss was soon broken and they looked at each other. Mickie smiled as Chris stared at her in disbelievingly.

"Oh wow…"Chris said as he was trying to find the words to say next. "So that was your…uh…."

"Yes," Mickie spoke softly. She giggled. "I've always wanted to do that for sometime."

Chris smirked. "Well you know what?"

"What?" Mickie asked.

Chris made a content smile at her and muttered. "I've always wanted to do that, too."

Mickie giggled and soon they kissed once more. Little did they know that the three women witnessed that sweet moment.

"Yes!" said Maria. "She kissed him!"

"Aw so sweet!" Trish squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Definitely," Ashley grinned. "I think we should wait a while for the cake to be cut. Let her have her moment first."

"Good idea," Maria giggled. The threesome went back to join the party.

It turned out to be a great night for Mickie. She had a party and there were many people there to celebrate the day with her.

So in the end of the night she had gotten presents, cake, cards and lots of hugs.

But to have a special someone by her side was undoubtedly her best gift of all.


End file.
